Omnitrix
This article is about Azmuth's third Omnitrix. You may be looking for the prototype. The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needed to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy of wielding it after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Like the Omnitrix Prototype and the Ultimatrix: **The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. **The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. **Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. **The Omnitrix can add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. **The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: **The Omnitrix does not mistransform. ***If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 **The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 **The Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 **The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ***Ben used this function to stay as Bullfrag without timing out. ***However, it is dangerous to use often. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens he/she transforms into.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 * The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **It can also record messages much like voicemail. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. *The Omnitrix has Voice Command: Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. |-|Scan Mode= The Omnitrix can scan DNA but it is unknown how it does it. |-|Randomizer= The Omnitrix randomly transforms the user into different aliens, each for a short time. |-|Life-Form Lock= The Omnitrix allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without a time-out. Aliens The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,909 aliens, 87 unlocked aliens and 62 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 55 out of the 62 listed. Note: See the this page for a more detailed number of alien DNA stored in the Omnitrix. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was already active in the Ultimatrix before its removal. Unlocked Aliens These are all the known aliens the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked/accessed. Other Known Aliens These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked or transformed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 **The Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 **Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 **It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 **The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix. ***Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 **The Omnitrix doesn't have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. **The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/377154130763863485 **The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates' DNA.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394564526743244788 **The Omnitrix is a reference to the Dial H comic book. **There were technical glitches in the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. ***This caused interference with the transformations such as power glitches. ****Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. **The Omnitrix never mistransforms. ***If the Omnitrix appears to mistransform, it's Ben's fault. **The Omnitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Prime.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/483684929364846197 *It is revealed in ''Hot Stretch ''that the Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes usually. However it can sometimes time out much earlier than 15 minutes. *It is revealed in ''Ben Again ''that the Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix even with no intent by the user. References See Also *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery */Species DNA/ *Azmuth (creator) *Unitrix (prototype) *Omnitrix (Prototype) (predecessor) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) *Nemetrix (knock off) *Life-Form Lock Microchip Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Plumber Tech Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions